


What am I to you?

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a grumpy cat, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wanted a cuddly companion. Instead, he got a furry boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhigard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhigard/gifts).



> Request by tumblr user noenoh.  
> Prompt: "What am I to you?"

Eren Yeager didn’t need an alarm clock. Every morning, without fail, he would wake up from a weight settling on his head and sharp claws digging into his scull. He would mumble and try to wriggle away or swat at the merciless daggers, but to no avail. Every attempt to bury himself under the blankets would only result in the weight shifting to his face and effectively smothering him.

Just like every morning, he gave up and opened his eyes reluctantly just to be pinned down by a reproachful glare.

“Alright, alright. I’m awake. I’ll get up in a minute.”

The claws increased the pressure minutely, which was supposed to mean _Fall asleep again and I’ll slice you_. Then he was suddenly alone in his bed and watched a small figure stalk off with an irritable little flick of the tail.

Eren yawned and rubbed his eyes, knowing it was futile to shut the door and try to go to sleep again. It would only lead to a talking-to that the neighbours would complain about, as well as deep scratches in the door he’d have to explain to his landlord.

Bleary-eyed, he stumbled into the kitchen, where his cat waited next to the food bowl, tail curled neatly around his paws. Eren yawned again and stretched his back. The cat stared at him, unblinking, then down at the empty bowl and up at Eren again.

“Yes, I get you, Levi. Just let me get my coffee… _OUCH_!” He hopped around the kitchen on one foot, clutching his right calf. “Bloody hell, you don’t have to cut off my leg to get your point across!”

Unimpressed, the cat licked his already immaculate white paw as if he had touched something filthy. Eren hobbled to the cupboard where he stored the catfood and scanned the selection.

“Hmmm, what do you feel like having for breakfast? Chicken? Beef? Liver?” Levi flicked an ear. “So, liver it is? Okay then.” Eren filled the bowl and set it on the floor. The cat looked at it, sniffed and gave Eren a look of utter contempt before slinking out of the kitchen.

“And good morning to you, too”, Eren seethed. He wiped the blood from the fresh scratches on his leg, made coffee and gut the newspaper in.

He had just settled on the couch with a steaming mug of coffee and the papers when a loud meowing drifted in from the hallway. It wasn’t a calling or a cry. It was a command.

Eren rolled his eyes and weighed his options. He knew exactly what this specific meow meant, and waiting would only worsen the situation. Better to deal with it right away, although it annoyed him to be bossed around by a four-legged furball. 

He was bossed around already by his mother, his sister and - well - his boss, and when he had decided to get a cat he had hoped to get a companion. Instead he had gotten himself another boss. One that would glare him down, bite and scratch, yowl his head off in the middle off the night for no apparent reason, dive away from his patting hand with a look of disgust and - worst of all - march off with that indignant little flick of his tail that made Eren want to throw his boots. Which of course he never did.

With an exasperated sigh he slapped the newspaper on the table and lurched to the hallway. It had no direct lighting, and all he could see in the dim light was a shining white bib and little white paws. Other than that, Levi was completely black and nearly invisible. Eren went to the bathroom to take care of the cause of his cat’s displeasure, the litter box. Over his shoulder, he said: “You know, you stink quite impressively for someone so finicky. The way you behave one could think the sun shines out of your behind and you only poop rainbows and rose petals.” The cat watched him, immobile, impassive. He always acted as if the litter box had nothing to do with him, as if the unappetizing contents were caused by someone alse, and in fact he was so discreet about his bodily finctions that Eren had never caught him once using it.

When he was finished with cleaning up and washing his hands, Eren was not surprised to find himself alone. Levi always only stayed long enough to make sure Eren fulfilled his duties satisfactorily.  
He turned the corner to the kitchen, where Levi had finally condescended to empty his food bowl. Eren smirked and returned to his newspaper. Out of the corner of his eye, he could watch Levi finishing his breakfast and performing his extensive cleaning ritual - licking his breast and neck, then his pawsand then using his front legs to clean his face with calm precision.

Once Levi was finished and had stretched his back, he hopped onto the couch with the slightest thud and made to settle down on the blanket at the footend. Eren lay the paper aside once again and picked Levi up, holding him behind the front legs so the cat faced him. 

“What am I to you?” Eren asked the cat. “What am I to you? Just some noisy, smelly biped? Someone who is just convenient to fill your bowl and empty your litter box? Or do you actually like me? You hardly ever act like you like me. I wanted a cute, cuddly kitty, and what I got is an old man in a cat’s fur who gives me the stinkeye.”

Levi blinked at him, slowly, and let the air out with a huff. Eren set him down on the couch again. He ignored the glare he got and picked up the paper again, focussing on the soccer results.

He didn’t give the slightest indication of noticing little paws moving up his body and a small, warm body curling up on his chest, hidden by the paper. When Eren moved the paper an inch aside to look at Levi he got yet another glare - _Don’t you dare say anything_ \- and he hid his smile as he dropped one hand to gently scratch behind Levi’s ears and felt a low purr vibrating through his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
